


Lizard Waifu Inc.

by Glavenus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- SwapFell, Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, F/M, Fluff, Fucking Machine, Lewff, Second Person, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: I have noticed a dire lack of dedicated Alphys/Reader content on this site, and I come here to fix the problem myself. Suggestions/Requests, on the off chance that anyone has any, are welcome, be they smutty, fluffy, fluffy and smutty, AU, or any combination of the previous.Reader characters will generally have a penis, seeing as this whole thing is very self indulgent.Individual chapters may or may not be connected.Updated: Alphys interrupts your sparring session, asking for you to talk to her in private. Things get... interesting. (Swapfell AU)





	1. Escalate, Part One

Your life has changed so much since you fell underground. You've met so many nice people among the monsters that populated your landing zone. Loud skeletons, punny skeletons, hot-blooded fish, pompous-albeit-enjoyable robots... But one nerdy lizard stuck out among them all.

Alphys.

When you first fell under, the impact was not kind to you. Bruises and broken bones all around. However, thankfully, Alphys was walking around in the waterlogged garbage dump that now held you at the time, and took you back to her lab to take care of you.

As time went on, you grew to like her, like, _really_ like her. The way her golden eyes and scales shone in the lighting of her lab... the way she was so quick to devolve into a blushing, stuttering mess... her incredible smarts... her chubby, but no less lovely, frame...

She was beautiful in every way you could think of, and you were all kinds of infatuated.

After you were nursed back to health, you started hanging out with her casually. Watching anime with her. She also introduced you to her best friend Undyne, who had to be talked out of killing you so that your soul could be used to let monsterkind free. When that blew over, Undyne was also fun to be with, always searingly passionate in whatever she did.

You were also introduced to Mettaton, Alphys's greatest creation. Guy has an ego the size of the Milky Way Galaxy, but he too is fun to be around regardless. Robot's also great at making clothes, for you, Alphys, and Undyne alike.

Anyhow, one night, while Alphys and you were laying on her couch after a lengthy anime binge, you confessed your love to her.

She was stunned silent at first, perhaps out of disbelief. To clear up any confusion, you grabbed her and quickly kissed her on the lips. She promptly kissed you back, admitting between kisses that she fell for you as she nursed you back to health. The two of you have been dating ever since.

On this particular day, you were working out with Undyne at her house, when your phone rang.

You picked up, and heard Alphys's lovely voice.

"Y-y/n, can you c-come over? I have a surprise for y-you."

Your heart sang a little every time you heard that delightful stutter.

"Sure. But give me a bit, though, I'm not done with my workout yet."

"Bah, screw it!" Undyne suddenly spoke up. "You can leave early. We only have five minutes left, and whatever Alphys's got in store for you is probably more important."

"How'd you know I was talking to her?" You asked.

"Ah, I don't know, the way your tone of voice gets sweeter, the way you always blush a little when you talk to her..." Undyne trailed on.

"Alright, I g-get it." You stammered out, a little embarrassed. 

"Fuhuhu! Anyway, GET MOVING, PUNK!" Undyne roared out.

"O-of course!"

And just like that, you were off.

Once you got to Alphys's lab, you let yourself in with the card she gave you, and you were greeted by a dark lab. The only source of light was a small candle on the floor, and the one behind it, and the one behind it.

There was a trail of candles leading upstairs. You followed, and the last candle illuminated the bottom of Alphys's bed.

As you started to squirm with anticipation a little, a bunch of larger candles lit up around the bed, illuminating it fully.

Laying on the bed was Alphys, in a "draw me like one of your french girls" pose, in a set of black lingerie that did quite the job of accentuating her figure. She was leering at you seductively, looking more confident than you'd ever seen her.

To say you were aroused was an understatement.

As out-of-nowhere as this was, you were kind of thinking about taking your relationship a bit further, and it now seemed like she was too.

However, despite everything, you still managed to let out a quip.

"How much of this was Mettaton's idea?"

As soon as your finished your sentence, Alphys's face flushed red as it turned to a shyer, more typical expression.

"A-a-almost all of it..." She stammered out, probably a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Alphy. The execution was on you, and it was perfect!"

Alphys smiled at that, before putting on her more seductive look again.

"I've been meaning to take our relationship to the next level, y/n, what do you say?" Her voice was an entrancing whisper.

The mere sound of her newly sultry tone was making you squirm, so there was only one answer.

"YES, OF COURSE!"

With that, you jumped into bed with your girlfriend as she pulled you into a deep kiss with one hand while the other went to take off your shirt.

_< -to be continued..._


	2. Escalate, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alphys continue the process of taking things to the next level.

The two of you clung to eachother in bed, kissing with vigor unheard of from either while Alphys's right hand reached for your shirt. In response, you pulled away from the kiss to take your shirt off, and your pants while you were at it, before diving back into the kiss.

As you continued to make out with Alphys, your left hand began to wander from her back towards her left breast. Once your caress reached the breast, The rhythm of the kissing briefly stopped as Alphys's eyes widened in shock. For a second, you were worried.

However, your worries were hastily purged when Alphys's eyes closed as she resumed the rhythm of the kissing, more intense than before.

"I guess that was good?" You asked your girlfriend between kisses.

"Y-yes! So m-much! Don't stop!" Was her ecstatic reply.

With that, both of your hands went to cup her breasts, your thumbs trailing over the hardened nipples that were barely separated from you by Alphys's sparse clothing.

Alphys began to moan into the kiss as your thumbs circled around, squirming beneath you.

Eventually, you had an idea, and pulled away, panting a little.

"Can I eat you out?" You asked in a blunt manner that surprised even yourself.

Alphys was briefly stunned again, her face the color of a ripe tomato, before she squealed out her answer.

"Oh my g-god, yes y-y/n! I want to go all the w-way!" 

Knowing she was okay with it, you went to strip off her lacy underwear while she took of her top. Once she was naked, your head dived between her legs almost instantly, a move that elicited a delighted giggle from your lover.

Once you were in position you, not quite sure how to do cunnilingus, tentatively circled around the outside of her pussy with your tongue. Alphys's response was a soft moan as she laid back and relaxed.

You kept experimenting with different ways of moving your tongue. Swirling motions, deep jabs, all sorts of things. Each move drew more and more pleasured noise from Alphys, whose blush, not content to stay at her cheeks, had spread all over her body. All the while, she was writhing in bed, enough that you had to grab her around her hips to keep her in place. Her left hand was at the back of your head, pushing you towards her, while the other was caressing her own breast.

Eventually, you had an idea. Grinning against Alphys's vagina, you adjusted yourself a bit to make room for two of your fingers to join in on the fun, playing with her clit while your tongue went deep. The new direction got quite the response from your lovely lizard companion.

"F-f-f-fuck y-y/n... This feels s-s-so... Ah! Y-Y/N!"

Alphys suddenly tensed up, before undulating as she finally came with a high-pitched cry. She was squirming so hard that you were having trouble holding her in place while you drank her cum like your life depended on it.

Once Alphys started to calm down, you pulled away from between her legs to meet her as she caught her breath.

"So, how was that, Alphy?" You asked, pulling off the huskiest tone you could manage.

Before she even said anything, your scaly lover lunged at you and pulled you into a hug.

"O-oh my god y/n, that was amazing!"

After a bit of hugging, Alphys shot up as if she had a sudden realization.

"W-what about you? Shouldn't you get to c-come too?" She asked, looking intently at your underwear.

"If you want to do it." You replied.

Alphys silently smirked as her hands went for your underwear. You took it off for her before lying down.

As Alphys began to stroke your (already erect) cock, you clenched your eyes shut and let out a soft cry, moving with her gentle gestures.

You heard Alphys giggle in response, before her gestures grew more intense. You were already aroused from making her come before, so it wasn't long before you were writhing in bed and crying her name.

Your second cry of "Alphy!" was silenced as Alphys leaned up and kissed you. You gladly returned it as you let out a long, deep moan. Only a bit later, you were groaning against her kiss as you came, your cum shooting out and getting on Alphys's hand and sheets.

Once Alphys pulled away from the kiss, you let out a satisfied "Haaahhh..." before sinking into the bed, completely spent.

"T-thank you, Alphys..." You whispered.

"No problem, y/n. But don't we need to clean up now?" She replied.

"Shit! We do!" Was your slightly startled response as you shot up from the bed.

Alphys laughed again, before the two of you got to cleaning up.

_The end._


	3. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all the time you've been in the underground, you've never seen much of the Royal Scientist Alphys.  
> So imagine your shock when she turns up at Grillby's and starts flirting with you.  
> (Underfell AU)

You've been living in this "Underground" place for about a year, now. To be quite frank, it's kind of fucked-up.

The strong killing the weak to get stronger hardly makes anyone bat an eye. Hell, it's actually encouraged sometimes. "Kill or be killed", as some of the monsters down here put it.

Regardless, since you're strong enough to hold off any would-be killers without killing them, the crowd generally knows not to attack you, or attack anyone else while you're around, as you would intervene.

Lately, you've been hearing rumors about Doctor Alphys, the Royal Scientist. You've never seen her yourself, since she rarely leaves her lab, but the rumors say that she's this yellow lizard monster who abducts people to use as subjects for wretched experiments in the depths of her lab.

Sounds like she's a pretty scary lady.

Regardless, tonight, you decide to hit up Grillby's for a drink. Not long after you walk in the bar's doors, you hear a voice from a nearby table directed at you.

"Hello, gentleman. May I join you for a drink tonight?" 

You turned to the voice, and what you saw had you stunned.

A yellow lizard monster, Alphys, you presume, is standing near a table, leaning on it a little. They're in a bright red dress, one with a sort of net-window at the top to show off ample cleavage. The dress clings to her midsection, showing off a gorgeous hourglass figure. She has a black cloth belt tied around her waist with a red heart decoration on it, and the dress reaches to the floor, completely concealing her legs.

All the while, a pair of brilliant scarlet eyes glare an alluring glare from behind a pair of round glasses seeminly held to her snout by magic. Once you finish looking over her, she laughs softly to herself before twirling around a bit, revealing that her dress is backless, exposing a Delta Rune tattoo and the fact that she is not wearing a bra.

Needless to say, heat was already shooting between your legs. You didn't know what to expect from Alphys, but it wasn't anything near this hot.

Remembering her question, you stuttered out an answer.

"O-oh, um... Sure!"

Alphys chuckled to herself again, before gesturing for you to follow her.

She bought two drinks, one for you and one for her. Almost immediately after the two of you sit down, she starts flirting with you.

"So, what brings you here tonight, darling?"

Your cheeks flushed as you replied.

"J-just here for a drink. Y'aknow, nothing special..."

"I've heard things about you, y/n, that nobody dares attack you, or attack anyone else while you're around. You must be pretty strong." Alphys started again, her voice not once losing its sultry tone.

"Y-yeah. That s-seems to be the consensus among the monsters. Also, you ARE Dr. Alphys, right?"

Alphys giggled to herself again. "The one and only. Anyhow, let's get to our drinks, no?"

With that, the two of you started drinking. You chugged about a third of it in one go, while she instead sipped a bit of it.

Once you both set your drinks down, she started flirting some more.

"Tell me, y/n, do you find me... Attractive?"

"O-oh um... I... Ehh..." Your brain was short circuiting at this point.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I know the answer is "Yes." I can tell from your bright red cheeks, your awkward shifting, your stuttering... It's adorable, really." She softly said before you could muster an answer, stroking your cheek as she did.

"Y-you really think so?" You responded, awkwardly twiddling your fingers.

"Yes, I do. Actually, I have something else to ask. Would you be okay if we took things to a more private place?" Alphys asked, standing up a bit.

"S-s-s-sure!" You stammered out in response, getting up yourself.

She didn't say a word in reply, but rather giggled to herself again before gesturing for you to follow her.

She led you to an area behind the bar, where nobody was around.

"Now that we're alone, handsome, I'd like to do something I've been wanting to do for a bit, now..."

"W-w-w-what would tha-"

Before you could finish, she grabbed your head between her hands and pulled you into a kiss.

You were frozen with shock for a moment, before your higher thinking shut off to make way for instinct. You kissed her back, moving your lips with hers in a fervent rhythm.

While you were busy reveling in the sheer bliss the moment was bringing, you barely felt her right hand move to the back of your head.

Then, you felt an electric shock to the back of your head, and everything suddenly went black.

Worth it.

_< \- To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the design for Alphys's dress and the idea of her seducing you from theanonymousmystery on Tumblr.


	4. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up, and find that Alphys has taken you in as a test subject. Thankfully, the thing you're testing isn't exactly lethal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fair bit of buildup to the lewd here. Please be patient.

You woke up slowly, taking a bit to comprehend anything about your surroundings except for the dim light. Once your vision properly returned to you, you saw that you were in a lab.

Alphys's, you presume.

You also noticed that you were in some sort of holding cell.

Soon, you saw Alphys walk into your view. She looked... different.

Most of her physical features were the same, but she lacked the hourglass figure from before, and was instead... somewhat chubby, it seems. Her dress was swapped out for a high-collared lab coat, a black shirt with a red swirl design on it, and a pair of black pants. She had the same glasses from before, but also on her head, but not in use, were a pair of goggles with seemingly opaque lenses with the same design on them as her shirt.

She was still hot. But also kind of evil. But mostly hot.

Once she turned to look at you, she began to speak in a calm tone.

"Ah, I s-see you are awake."

"What's going on?" You asked somewhat angrily. "Where am I? What are you going to do to me? What happened to your figure? Why are you stuttering all of a sudden?" Those last two questions just kind of latched on to the whole rant.

"I shall answer your questions in o-order." Was the sinister lizard's calm reply. "First off, I i-incapacitated you with an electric shock behind Grillby's. Then, I took you here, to m-my lab. I p-plan to use you as a test subject for a special device I have been developing. About my figure, do you remember the black c-cloth belt I wore to Grillby's?"

"Um... yes?" Was your confused reply.

"It is a magical device that alters my figure to the h-hourglass figure you saw." She began to pace back and forth in front of your cell as she spoke. "I've noticed over my innumerable cameras in the Underground that female monsters with h-hourglass figures seem to attract the attention of males the most."

Her voice suddenly became an irritated growl.

"C-certainly explains why someone as g-gorgeous as Undyne doesn't turn nearly as many heads as she should...."

She took a bit to collect herself.

"Regardless, I thus adapted by altering my f-figure to an hourglass one, to best seduce possible test subjects into vulnerability. Also, about m-my stutter, it's a natural s-speech quirk of mine that I suppress when attempting to s-seduce others to make myself more alluring. Y-you were actually the first one I t-tried this on."

"Sure as hell worked on me..." You interjected, awkwardly rubbing the back of your head.

"I-indeed. I will use this m-method more going forward. Now, as f-for what I am using you to t-test, follow me."

After briefly interacting with some sort of handheld device she grabbed from one of her coat's pockets, Alphys opened your cell door and ushered her out. As you followed her, you saw blueprints for numerous outlandish weapons adorning the walls.

As if sensing your newfound fear, Alphys spoke up.

"D-do not worry. You will not be used to test any of my W-wunderwaffes."

'Wunderwhatnow?" Was your confused interjection.

"It is a term from a human language... German, I believe, that means "Miracle Weapon". I u-use the term s-simply because it sounds, for lack of a b-better term, nifty."

You chuckled a bit, relieved.

"A-as a matter of fact," Alphys started up again. "I wish for you to witness a test of one of my w-weapons."

She stopped before turning to face a chamber that you also turned to face. Within were 20 human-shaped metal targets spaced several feet from one another. At the far right end was a strange, yellow weapon suspended by a pair of rods.

Alphys handed you a pair of normal goggles from a nearby desk as she took off her glasses before snapping her own goggles down. She flipped a large switch nearby and began to break into maniacal laughter as the weapon in the chamber fired. It shot a bolt of electricity that, upon hitting the first target, split up and chained to 9 other targets. Alphys stopped cackling soon after and proceeded to write some notes down on paper located at the desk as you took your goggles off and set them down. She lifted her goggles back up, grabbed her glasses, put them back on, and ushered you again.

Eventually, you reached a chamber she instructed you to enter. Within was a large device that seemed to be designed to restrain someone.

"YOU'RE GONNA PUT ME IN A TORTURE DEVICE?" You yelled out as sudden panic surged through you.

"Q-quite the opposite, actually." Alphys calmly responded. "The machine you see before you is a pleasure device."

You began to open your mouth to reply, but Alphys shushed you before ushering you to get in the device.

"T-t-take your clothes off before you g-get in." She commanded.

You let out a "What?" as your face began to flush.

"Y-y-you heard me!" Was her immediate reply.

You thus stripped to the nude and climbed into the machine, which promptly locked in place to (comfortably) restrain you. After Alphys fiddled with a bunch of buttons from a console on the other end of the chamber, a mechanical arm descended from the ceiling. Rubbery-looking fingers sprouted from it which proceeded to stroke your cock. You jolted, before relaxing, as the machine's touch was actually rather nice.

As the robot hand continued to pleasure you, you began to pull against your restraints a bit. The closer you got, the more you pulled, but the restraints held strong.

"Y-you're not trying to break free, are y-you?" Alphys asked from a distance, staring intently at you with a red face.

"N-no, it's just that- aah! -this feels damn good!" Was your breathless reply.

"Excellent." The scientist stated as she began to fiddle with the console again.

The robot hand ceased its actions and retreated back into the ceiling. Taking its place were a pair of mechanical limbs tipped with what looked like artificial tongues. They even looked wet.

The twin tongues proceeded to lick at the top and bottom of your member, which drew a soft moan from deep within you. you could see Alphys start squirming in her seat at the same time.

As the tongues gradually began to rotate around your cock and speed up, you began to pull against your restraints again. You simply couldn't stay still when faced with pleasure like this. You saw that Alphys had pulled her pants (and panties) down, and she was now masturbating with her tail. A sight like that served only to bring you closer, before you soon found yourself overcome.

You thrashed against your restraints one last time with a yell as your dick shot cum forth. The twin tongues retreated soon after, and Alphys, who was now naked and even more red in the face, began to speak as she walked towards you.

"Y-you know, I always thought Undyne would be the only creature I'd ever have eyes for. But you, y/n, have d-d-disproved that a-assumption."

"R-really" was your startled reply.

"Y-y-yes. Over the time I scouted you out as a subject, and as I seduced, you, I grew to... l-l-love you. Thinking back, I d-didn't need to kiss you to make you v-vulnerable. That was of m-my own volition. S-strange, I know. R-regardless, I am only saying this because the p-pleasure machine has done enough work. It's m-my turn now."

You were unable to muster a reply as she crawled on top of you and began stroking your chin with two fingers.

"N-now, for the f-final test of strength for m-my restraints."

As soon as she finished that sentence, she passionately kissed you while descending upon you so that your dick slid right into her pussy, drawing gasps out of both of you. Her tongue was hastily against your teeth, requesting passage. You granted it, and the dance your tongues went into served only to increase your mutual arousal.

At this point, you were thrashing beneath her, but the restraints held tight.

As Alphys was grinding against you, you managed to move with her rhythm, seeing as the restraints were relatively loose around the crotch area. As you began to become close again, Alphys suddenly pulled away from the kiss before crying out in pleasure, arching as to grind her pussy extra hard against you.

Soon, you felt yourself begin to come, right as you felt Alphys begin to come, before she flattened out against you and pulled you into another deep kiss as you both came almost simultaneously, your moans melding into an erotic harmony.

Your thrashing achieved quite a peak right then, but the restraints proved to be made of sterner stuff.

As the both of you laid there, gasping for breath, you jolted with panic at a sudden realization.

"Wait, I-i came inside you! W-what if-"

"I-i-i took p-precautions prior to the e-e-experiment, y/n." Was her (relatively) calm reply.

"Also..." You began again. "What about Undyne?"

"I s-see few f-flaws in p-p-polyamory." She somewhat awkwardly replied.

Soon after, you both began to feel drowsy, and you ultimately opted to share a bed with her that night.

What a strange night that was. 

_The End._


	5. Caught, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of training with the Captain of the Royal Guard, the two of you head for some hot springs to clean up and relax.  
> While there you inadvertently catch a glimpse of Alphys relaxing in the nude, and things get weird from there.  
> (Underswap AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following text is mostly inspired by something I've read before.

You stood there, panting, a halberd of crackling red energy in your hands.

Well, let's explain how you got here.

A couple months after you fell underground, and more or less started living there, a chance occurrence while hanging out with Undyne, the Royal Scientist, revealed that you had latent magical powers. Turns out you're long descended from one of the seven mages who forged the barrier.

It also turned out that your power manifested in a halberd made of red energy. Pretty cool.

What wasn't so cool was that Alphys, Captain of the Royal Guard and Undyne's best friend, tried to kill you due to your relation to one of the people responsible for locking monsters underground. Thankfully, Undyne, among others, were able to talk her out of that, and she decided to train you as a way to make up for nearly splitting you in half with an ax made of lightning.

And that's why you're now standing, panting, with that energy halberd.

A couple feet away from you is Alphys, in a similar state. holding her signature giant ax. After a pause, she charges at you with a roar, raising her ax over her head.

You swing your halberd high once she gets close enough, clashing it against her ax in order to drive her off her course. You succeed in forcing your weapon down and to the side. Briefly. Alphys yanks up with enough force to fling your weapon out of your hands before swinging downward at you, lodging the ax in the ground mere inches from you.

"Well, you certainly lasted longer this time, punk."

"Y-yeah..." was your shy response.

"Ah, don't feel bad about it y/n, most of my guards hardly last a minute or two in the average training fight. You were on for a good ten."

"Thanks." you wheezed out, gasping for breath a bit.

"No prob." Alphys replied, patting you on the back. "Now, what do you say we hit the hotsprings to relax and wash off?"

"Sounds good to me!" You rang out, elated.

With that, the two of you were off.

Kicking back in a spring was incredibly relaxing. The feeling of the hot water melted away your exhaustion and washed off all the dirt and dust your battle with Alphys had kicked up.

After a couple of minutes of soaking, you ended up hearing the sound of something emerging from water a fair distance away. You went to look and-

Alphys.

Almost immediately you ducked down behind some rocks, but you were unable to keep your eyes off of her.

Her body looked the part of her strength, as her muscles were all well defined, especially biceps and abs. Her abs, in particular, looked like stones upon her chest.

Also present were her breasts, of course. They weren't notably large, but one would be hard pressed to call her "flat". Regardless, they suited her well.

Finishing out the look was her scars. They were all over her, and read like an epic. A tale of a grand warrior. Couldn't be more fitting. Of course, the most prominent scar to be seen was the massive one on her face, the one that sealed her left eye. Not that she needed that eye.

Such a beauty she was.

After a bit more peeping, she turned away, having seemingly failed to notice you. You promptly retreated from your hiding place, cheeks burning. You felt kind of bad about watching her, but your body felt no regret, only arousal. Pushing your lustful thoughts back, you grabbed the towel you brought with you and started drying off.

As soon as you stood up from drying off, you heard the most horrifying sound from behind you.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, PUNK!"

You turned around to see Alphys, still nude, charging at you. She held up one arm to the air and-

**OH SWEET FUCKING LORD SHE SUMMONED HER AX OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK**

You turned and tried to flee, only for her to throw her ax, which landed right in your escape route.

You turned back around to face Alphys, trembling in fear as she approached you.

"Okay, look," she started, sounding a bit annoyed. "While I'm sure-as-hell gonna make you pay for your little peeping session, I'm not going to kill you. Or maim you, for that manner."

You let out a deep sigh of relief, before asking: "Well, what are you going to do then?"

"Okay, to start..." Alphys began, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

 _< \- To be continued..._ 


	6. Caught, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys caught you peeping on her as she washed off. Her means of making you pay are... Unorthodox.

"Okay, to start, since you obviously want to get a look at me so much, take it all in!"

Alphys took a single step forward as she spoke, thrusting her chest forward a bit.

"O-okay?" Was your confused response as your eyes instinctively took in the newly-close view her body. The scars and muscles were no less gorgeous up close.

As you shyly continued to look over the monster before you, she spoke up again.

"Like what you see, eh?"

"Uh... y-yeah..." Was your reply. She must have seen your cheeks light up or something

"Well..." Alphys started, her voice suddenly becoming ever so slightly awkward in tone. "I like what I see, too."

Your cheeks flushed heavily as you took that in. Was she calling you hot?

"W-what are you getting at?" You asked, growing curious.

Without saying a word, she lunged forth, grabbed your right hand, and directed it towards her pussy.

"WHOA WHOA WH- Oh."

You were unsure of how to react to all this, when Alphys spoke up again.

"Well, what are you waiting for y/n? This IS how I plan to be repaid."

Shrugging, you got to work, going at her clit with two fingers.

She immediately let out a deep sigh and started to sit down, you followed her, your fingers never stopping the gentle rhythm they've set.

Once you were both sitting down, you hooked your free arm around Alphys's back and pulled her a bit closer, driving your fingers into her a bit harder in the process. This got quite the reply.

"FUCK!"

"You okay, Alphys?" You asked, slowing down your fingers a bit.

"Of COURSE I am, punk! Keep going!" Was her irritated response.

Shrugging again, you kept going, harder than before. This drew a moan out of her, which only prompted you to work even harder.

Soon, she began to squirm, enough that you had to put a bit more effort into holding her in place.

It was strange, seeing the mighty Captain blushing, squirming, and moaning before you. Strange, but incredibly arousing.

After some more time of pleasuring the captain, she suddenly grabbed your head with both hands and pulled you into a kiss. You were shocked at first, but soon began to return it.

Not long after, her thrashing grew especially intense as she began to moan into your kiss.

"D-damn it, y-y/n, I'm... Haaaaaaaaah..."

Her movements reached a fever pitch as she came, somehow maintaining the kiss despite her squirming. Your tongues danced as you continued to move your fingers to draw her orgasm out.

After a bit more, she pulled away from you and collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

"T-that was fucking amazing, y/n, consider your debt paid in full."

You chuckled a bit in response.

"Also, we ought to wash off again." She casually added.

You silently agreed, and got to doing just that.

_The End_


	7. Secretive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've grown strangely close to monsterkind's terrifying captain of the guard since you've fallen down. However, not even that could prepare you for what happened that one day...  
> (Swapfell AU)

You always thought weird shit happened deep beneath the Earth, in the places that light cannot reach. You never thought it would be "race of magical beings locked underground centuries ago who started to tear each other apart out of desperation to enjoy life only to end up kind of mellowing out when you show up" weird.

Regardless, here you are, adapting to life in the place you've fallen into. While almost everyone you've met greeted you with attempted murder, you've kept an open mind, especially once you learned of the dire straits the whole species is in. Of all the would-be killers turned acquaintances, one of them has become more of a friend.

The raging captain of the guard, Alphys.

Even though she came the closest to killing you, she's also become the closest to you in general. You went to her wanting to learn how to actually fight instead of running and living off of sheer luck, and the two of you have hit it off ever since.

You've also started to... like her in another way.

The rippling muscles, the rugged scars, her boundless confidence, the way she doesn't take anyone's shit, her massive frame...

Tomboys are the fucking best.

Regardless, here you are, sparring with two bat monsters who are fairly new recruits to the guard. And by "sparring" you mean "playing dodge the magic bullet". Wait, what were their names again?

Well, after you dodged another tide of bullets, their bickering answered that question.

"Zotz, you bitch!"

"Bite my ass, Cama!" 

For a pair that you've seen to be nigh inseparable, they do bicker an awful lot...

Regardless, everyone present got ready for the next round.

Well, everyone WAS getting ready, and then Alphys approached you.

"Hey, Nomag!" She called out, loud as ever.

"Nomag" was her nickname for you. Seeing as, well, you had no magic.

Cama and Zotz shot up at the sound of her voice, likely at least a little scared by her presence, while you just nonchalantly turned around and replied with a "Yeah?"

"Follow me. I've got a little something to talk with you about. Privately." She shot a glare at Cama and Zotz as she emphasized the private nature of this affair.

You nodded in silent agreement and followed her. Right as you turned the corner away from the open area in Hotland you and the bats were sparring in, you saw the bats covering each other's mouths with their hands, no doubt trying to stop each other from saying something stupid.

Soon enough, the two of you were entering her (lizard head-shaped) home. Once you were both in, the teeth-like doors shut behind you, and she gestured for you to follow her to your... bedroom?

Once you were both in there, the door to that shut behind you, and Alphys finally turned to face you before speaking up.

"Well, uh, y/n..."

Hold the fuck up! She almost NEVER calls you your real name instead of "Nomag"! And she never stammers like this! The fuck?

"How do I explain this..." As she slowly spoke she was... blushing?

No. No way. It can't be (Even if you honestly hoped it was exactly what you thought it was).

"Oh, y'aknow what? Why explain it when I can just do it? Right, y/n?" She asked, slowly approaching you, backing you into a wall.

In hope that it was exactly what you thought it was, you very hastily nodded in reply.

Alphys blinked, looking slightly surprised before grinning and moving in to...

Pin you to the wall and kiss you.

Oh, FUCK yeah!

You wasted little time returning the gesture, an action that made Alphys utter a sound of pure desire against your lips. The two of you remained in that position, making out like there was no tomorrow, until she finally pulled away, her face as red as a tomato (Much like yours).

"Well, with that out of the way, I guess I can actually explain myself now." She rubbed the back of her head with one arm, looking awkwardly to the side as she chuckled to herself a bit.

To see the menacing juggernaut that is the captain acting so bashful, it's... kinda adorable, actually.

"There's just... something about you, y/n. I can't even BEGIN to put my goddamn finger on it, but, I've just been, for lack of a better term, craving you for weeks, now. I wanted to make sure this was all in secret, since if the guards knew of this, they'd no doubt start mocking me as soft and questioning my right to lead. If that happened, I'd have to kill the ones doing that crap the most to make some examples. For, like, the fourth time." She was so nonchalant about referring to past murder. Truth be told, you got used to this sort of thing, too. It happens when you're down here.

"So, if we're gonna keep going like this... take your clothes off? ALL your clothes?" You could see a slight regret in her eyes as she finished that, as if she thought she was going too fast or something.

Nonsense.

You let out an uproarious "Hell yes!" before stripping as fast as you could. Alphys grinned at the sight of you doing so, and started to do the same at a similar speed.

Soon enough, you were both completely naked, and took a bit to admire each other.

You got to see the full extent of Alphys's scars and muscles. Oh, and the fact her breasts were actually fairly big (her armor did a REALLY good job of masking that) was a nice bonus.

Truth be told, you weren't sure what she saw in your average ass, but the lust in her eyes was clear as day, so you didn't question it. Besides, this ain't no time for questioning.

Regardless, you broke the mutual staredown by diving into her arms, sending the both of you crashing down into her bed, where you started making out once more.

As your tongues danced together, the sensation of your bodies pressed up against each other only served to get you even more into it, both of your hands scrabbling over bare flesh. At some points, her claws scratched you a bit. Not that you cared.

Soon enough, she pulled away, and the two of you lied down side by side, panting a bit, but still immensely aroused.

"And now, we get to the fun part." Alphys called out, her voice lowered to a much more sultry tone.

You shot up at the phrase, and watched as Alphys opened a closet and got out...

Restraints.

Shackles that magically attached to the wall. Five in total. Head, arms, and legs.

As you sat there, stunned, Alphys spoke up.

"Well, y/n, are you just gonna gawk or are you gonna chain me up?"

Her voice shook you out of your stupor, and you knew one thing.

This was going to be a night to remember. 

 _< \- To be continued..._  


End file.
